


The Captain's Mother

by rox_fanfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Sarah Rogers, BAMF Sarah Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Don We Now Our Gay Apparel, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is Tired, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: Tony looked at the woman with a confused expression before turning to face Steve, who looked pale and shell shocked.“Ma?” He said, quietly, making Tony raise his eyebrows.“That’s your mom?” Tony asked, pointing at the unconscious woman, Steve just nodded, “Well, this must be a time machine of some kind, her DNA does connect to yours, after all,”“She can’t be here-”“I know, Cap, but this machine looks like it was a one-use deal, if the smoking is anything to go by. I’ll have to fix it or build a new one before she can leave,”OR, Tony touches something he shouldn't have, Sarah Rogers is a gift to this world, and Steve is just tired.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sarah Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sarah Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Sarah Rogers & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299





	The Captain's Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living Proof That Sarah Rogers Can Fix Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079952) by [birdsar3ntreal (Dorkangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/birdsar3ntreal). 



> I saw one(1) fic about Sarah Rogers traveling to the future and here we are

Steve didn’t like the look on Tony’s face, and he sure as hell didn’t like the look in his eyes. 

“What is it?” Steve asked, looking at the egg-shaped machine - big enough to hold a person. 

“Not sure, Cap, but were about to find out,” Tony replied gleefully. 

Without warning, Tony reached up and plucked a hair off of Steve’s head. 

“Hey!”

“It says here it needs a person’s DNA! I wasn’t about to offer up myself,” Toy sounded exasperated, putting the hair into a compartment of the machine. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Tony-”

The window looking into the egg-like machine started glowing a bright white light. 

“What did you do?”

“I don’t know-!”

Suddenly, the door of the machine burst open, the light inside fading to reveal the unconscious body of a woman with blonde hair wearing a 1930s style  [ nursing uniform ](https://www.google.com/search?q=1930s+nurse+uniform&safe=strict&sxsrf=ALeKk005ZTlTOyp9vk3UWvyGKpV21rUJNA:1591695037507&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwifirSKtvTpAhUV6XMBHWBRDjcQ_AUoAXoECA0QAw&biw=1438&bih=765#imgrc=OAHg1iNj7OIWVM) . 

Tony looked at the woman with a confused expression before turning to face Steve, who looked pale and shell shocked. 

“Ma?” He said, quietly, making Tony raise his eyebrows. 

“That’s your mom?” Tony asked, pointing at the unconscious woman, Steve just nodded, “Well, this must be a time machine of some kind, her DNA does connect to yours, after all,” 

“She can’t be here-”

“I know, Cap, but this machine looks like it was a one-use deal, if the smoking is anything to go by. I’ll have to fix it or build a new one before she can leave,”

Steve remained silent before walking forward and scooping his mother up in his arms, face clear of any expression. 

“Let’s get her back to base, you’ll have better equipment there,”

“You’re the boss,” Tony said with a sarcastic, comical salute, stepping back into his armor and evidently talking to FRIDAY. 

Getting back to the quinjet was no problem, the HYDRA base they had raided was filled with mostly unconscious or dead HYDRA agents they had taken out on the way inside, meaning little to no resistance. 

Steve knew that Tony knew better than to touch machines he knew nothing about, but of course, the man would let his curiosity get the better of him and endanger the timeline as a result. 

Looking down at the unconscious body of his mother, Steve sighed. He had accepted her death, had moved on, and now here she was to bring back all the unpleasant memories. 

Not that Steve didn’t want to see her, of course, he was glad to have the chance to speak to his mother again and tell her he would be ok, even though the circumstances were less than pleasant. 

Steve was covered in the blood of HYDRA agents, sweating like mad under his suit (the serum hadn’t stopped that) as he was about to return to the very modern Avengers compound with his mother from the 30s and be greeted by his formerly brainwashed assassin boyfriend. 

A typical Tuesday. 

“Steve?” he heard his mother whisper, opening her eyes slightly. 

They were just as blue as Steve’s, something Bucky pointed out constantly. 

“Hey, Ma,” Steve said, smiling at her. 

“Why aren’t you in school?” she muttered, clearly not aware enough to notice that she was being  _ carried _ by her extremely sick and skinny son. 

“Something came up, Ma, I’ll tell you in a sec, you need to rest for now,” Steve felt the pricks of tears in the corner of his eyes but refused to acknowledge them. 

“Ok, Steve, but you’re not allowed to skip school, I’m just too tired to yell at you,” Sarah yawned into her hand, her nurse’s cap falling off her done-up hair slightly. 

“Sure, Ma,” Steve smiled, “Just get some rest,”

Sarah closed her eyes just as they exited the compound and saw the quinjet land in front of them. 

“Hey, who’s that?” Sam asked, running out from the quinjet and staring at the unconscious woman in Steve’s arms. 

“This is Mrs. Rogers, our dear Captain’s mother,” Tony said, lifting up his faceplate to talk to Sam easier. 

Sam’s eyes widened as he stared at Steve, “Is he bullshitting me? I wouldn’t put it past him,” Sam said, pointing at Tony without even bothering to hide his lack of trust in the man. 

“I’m offended you would even suggest I would lie to you, birdbrain. And no, I’m not bullshitting you. There was a machine, the machine had buttons, I pressed buttons. Simple as that!”

“For a genius, you are one hell of a dumbass,” Sam muttered, gesturing for the two men to follow him into the jet. 

Steve set Sarah down on the row of seats, carefully cradling her head as he did so.

“Steve?” Sarah opened her eyes slowly for the second time, trying to find Steve’s face. 

“I’m here, Ma, I’m right here,” Steve grabbed his mother’s hands, squeezing them lightly. 

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him then looked him up and down, “You’re not Steve, Steve’s a tiny fella, you look like Garry Cooper,” Sarah’s eyes showed humor, though beneath it you could see the concern and a little fear. 

“Ma, I’m not sure how much I can tell you. How much do you think I can tell her, Stark?” Steve asked, looking up at the man in question who was trying to get his hand out of his iron man gauntlet. 

“Um, probably just the basics, no major historical events that happen around her lifetime- Why the fuck isn’t this coming off! I swear if DUM-E did something-” Tony continued rambling, much to Sam’s amusement in the pilot's seat. 

Steve sighed at his friend and turned back to his mom who had wide eyes looking at the man struggling with technology she had never even dreamed of like it was a regular thing. 

“What’s going on? Is Steve safe?” She asked, sitting up and clinging to Steve’s wrists. 

He hung his head and sighed, rubbing his face with the hand she wasn’t holding. 

“I swear, Ma, it’s me. You’re in the future, I can’t tell you much more than that, but I can tell you that something happened to me, it took away all my sickness and made me... like this,” Steve gestured lamely at his body which was quite visible with the tightness of the suit. 

“I- The future? How far are we talkin’, like, twenty years?” Sarah asked, but she wasn’t stupid. The new genius in town, Howard Stark, couldn’t create this in twenty years even if he spent the rest of those twenty years in his lab. 

“You called that man ‘Stark’ but he doesn’t look like Howard, how far in the future are we talkin’ Steve?” Sarah asked, gripping his wrists tightly again. 

Steve cleared his throat, “Well, what year did you come from?”

“1932, you’re thirteen, but your birthday’s coming up, James and I were going to put our sugar together to make you a cake,” Sarah sounded breathless, coming to terms with the fact that she was in the  _ future _ . 

Steve smiled, and for the first time, Sarah saw her son in this man’s face. His smile was the exact same one he had when James had told him they had gotten tickets to a Dodgers game. 

“Stevie, I’m kinda scared,” she whispered, still holding tightly to Steve’s wrists and refusing to let go. 

Steve sighed, “Me too, Ma, me too. It'll be alright, Tony'll get you back to your time in a day or two, but we can't tell you much as it risks messing up the timeline,"

“So, what year am I in? It can’t be too far away cause you look like you’re barely past twenty,” Sarah made eye contact with Steve. 

“I- I can’t say much, but right now, it’s 2016. I was frozen under some ice for seventy years, then SHIELD, the guys who own this jet, found my body and realized I was still slive,” Steve took a shaky breath, careful not to mention how he got frozen in the first place. 

“I would ask how you managed to get yourself frozen in ice, but based on the stories James tells me when you’re sick, I raised quite a troublemaker,” Sarah grinned, cupping Steve’s cheek with her hand and smiling. 

“Steve, we’re nearing base, do you want to handle Romanov or the Soldier? You know that as two master assassins, both brainwashed, with kill counts in the hundreds their not going to take kindly to visitors,” Tony said, enjoying Steve’s exasperated look much more than he should have. 

“I’ve got Bucky, I’ve always got Bucky. Sam, you up to talking down the scariest person in the world?”

“Woah, didn’t know Fury was going to be there!”

“Haha, very funny. I might just tell Nat you said that-”

“Nope, I’ll shut up, that is one scary woman,” Sam said to himself, making Steve chuckle. 

“Forgive me for being rude, but how are you two able to work together? There are lots of colored nurses who are fairly well trained, but they can’t work with us white folk. Is that different in the future?” Sarah sounded hopeful, making Sam smile softly at her. 

“Yeah, Segregation was abolished in 1964, after the civil rights movement,” Tony said while Sam was pushing buttons to prepare the plane for landing, “Also, women are treated much fairer now, the person in charge of my company, Stark Industries, is a woman named Pepper Potts,” Tony boasted, fixing up his suit while he spoke. 

“Stark Industries? You wouldn’t happen to know Howard Stark, would you?” Sarah asked, making Tony set down his tools and sigh. 

“Yup, dear old dad,” he spat bitterly, getting up to watch the jet land on top of the Avengers compound. 

Standing on the landing pad were three people. One with short brown/blonde hair wearing a Black Widow sweater (probably to piss off Nat), another with curly red hair, currently in a loose tank-top and leggings (straight from training).

The final person was the one Steve wanted to see most, and the one that brought the biggest smile to his face. 

The man was wearing a Captain America hoodie and sweatpants, not bothering to wear gloves and cover his metal arm. 

“Good Lord, that looks like-”

“James Barnes,” Steve smiled at his ma’s shocked face, “He went through something similar to me, though a lot more painful and traumatic, but we’re both alive-”

“Not really sane, though. He almost killed me with one of his many knives when I finished the coffee the morning after a mission. You sure know how to pick ‘em, Rogers,” Tony said, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

“The James I know wouldn’t hurt a fly, unless they hurt Steve,” Sarah said, giving Tony a confused look. 

“Like I said, what he went through was a lot more painful. He’s not the same, but neither am I,” Steve shrugged, walking out of the jet once it landed and giving his mother a hand. 

“Hey, Cap, who’s this?” Natasha asked, discreetly reaching for the multiple knives stored in her clothes. 

“Nat, no need for weapons, she’s friendly,” Sam said. He lifted his arm to give Natasha a pat on the back before he remembered how much he valued his life. 

“Still doesn’t explain why she’s with Cap. Tony, do you-”

“Mrs. Rogers?” Bucky spoke up, eyes full of recognition and shock. 

Sarah smiled at the man, “Hello James, you’ve grown a lot,” she said before the soldier had wrapped her in a soft hug. 

“How are you here? You died years ago I-”

“Buck, she can’t stay,” Steve sounded commanding, a voice he almost never used outside battle. 

Bucky’s eyes filled with more confusion, “What happened? You can’t just show up here with your dead mother from a century ago and not tell us what’s happening,” Bucky insisted, letting go of Sarah and facing Steve. 

“Bucky, you haven’t exactly given me the chance-”

“I’m giving you a chance right now, Stevie. Tell us the whole story, Romanov and I will know if you missed anything. You know what happens when you keep vital details hidden from me,” Bucky was smirking at the now blushing Steve. 

“God, you two, stop flirting and give us the damn mission report,” Clint sounded bored, playing with the tip of a clearly marked explosive arrow. 

“Shouldn’t we call the others in to listen? Peter is always good with ideas and Strange might be able to tell us what’s going on,” Natasha suggested, looking at the other members of the group. 

Tony sighed dramatically, “I hate Strange, but I’ll call him in for your sake, Capsicle,” Tony blinked at Steve like he was expecting a ‘thank you’, but all he got was an eye roll. 

“Ungrateful bastard,” Tony sighed, walking into the compound and talking to FRIDAY. 

“Mrs. Rogers, we have plenty of guest rooms if you want to stay there,” Natasha said, actually sounding nice for once. 

Sarah smiled at the redhead, “I’d like that very much, dear. I’m so sorry, I have no idea what the customs are in this time, feel free to correct me on any of my language,” she said, making Natasha’s exterior melt even faster. 

“Will do, Mrs. Rogers. After all, you raised our Captain, and how could we have ever survived without this man burning down the kitchen when he tries to make cookies? Truly, an army man at heart,” Natasha winked at the sputtering Steve before directing Sarah to a spare room. 

“So, that’s really your mom?” Clint asked after a moment, meeting Steve’s eyes. 

Steve nodded slowly, taking Bucky’s hand in his and squeezing it for comfort. 

“There was a machine in the HYDRA base, it said it needed DNA to work so Stark stole some of my hair, and you know that he would press a big red button simply to see what it does. Next second my ma was laying on the ground of the machine,” Steve let out a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry for not comforting you when you got here, but I was in shock and I’m not sure she’s ready to know that her son is a queer,” Bucky said, pressing a light kiss to Steve’s lips and looking apologetic. 

“It’s alright, Buck, I’m not exactly sure I want her to know,” Steve sighed at took Bucky’s hand again, walking towards the entrance and finding an empty hallway. 

“You do know what happens when you leave out important parts of the mission in your report, right?” Bucky whispered so close to Steve’s ear that he could feel the breath on his neck. 

“Yes,” Steve breathed out, finding it considerably harder to breathe. 

“Good, then I expect a full mission report soon, I’ll know if you missed anything,” Bucky said quietly, leaving a quick kiss on Steve’s cheek as he walked away. 

“You guys are gross,” said a voice from the other end of the hallway, making Steve whip around to find Wanda with her face scrunched up in disgust. 

Steve blushed, “Shouldn’t you be… doing something else?” Steve asked lamely, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“I was, but you two being disgusting perverts in public areas interrupted me,” she smiled at Steve’s now tomato red face. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get some cereal,” Wanda pushed past him with a smirk. 

Steve scrunched his eyebrows together in concern, “It’s 5 pm, isn’t cereal breakfast food?”

“Ok boomer,” she said, leaving a confused Steve in her wake. 

“But I’m not even a boomer,” he muttered to himself (which was true, he was born before them, and who would ever want to be a boomer?)

Steve found himself two hours later sitting in the Avengers common room with all the other inhabitants of the tower (and Peter), watching in amusement as Clint and Natasha argued about the movie they were going to watch. 

“We only get one chance with Mrs. Rogers, it has to be a classic!”

“Are you suggesting that  _ The Princess Bride _ isn’t a classic? How DARE you,”

“ _ Terminator _ tells more about this generation and time period-”

“It also has a sexy scene, do you want the MOTHER of Captian Pure watching that?”

“We can ask FRIDAY to skip the sex parts-”

“We won’t have to because we’ll be watching  _ The Princess Bride _ ,”

“For fucks sake, Clint,” Natasha said, finally giving up in her battle to watch the robot movie. 

“Is it always like this?” Sarah whispered to Steve who laughed, 

“Worse,”

“They can argue for hours,” Bucky chimed in, picking up a slice of pizza from his very own pizza box. 

“I’m glad you have friends,” Sarah said, smiling at Steve who was lounging on the couch next to her. 

“Yeah, they’re alright I guess,” Steve smirked at Tony’s offended expression. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Rogers, do you have somewhere else to stay? I could just kick you and Barnes out, you know,”

“No, no, rent is cheap, I’ll shut up,” Steve said, smirking at Peter who dropped his pizza. 

“Did you just quote a Thomas Sanders vine?”

“Yup,”

“Holy SHIT! I need to call Shuri. Karen, face time ‘That Liberian Bitch’” Peter squeaked, running around the room and literally jumping on the walls. 

“Is this normal?” Sarah whispered, pointing at Peter who was now talking excitedly to his phone and pacing the ceiling. 

“Unfortunately. Peter has spider-powers, which means he can walk on walls and has super strength, not to mention enhanced senses,” Tony said, scrolling through his phone with a bored expression. 

“Is he your son?” Sarah asked, not unkindly.

Tony jumped in his seat in shock, making everyone around him laugh. 

“No, Peter isn’t Tony’s son, biologically at least. We’re all just waiting for the adoption announcement at this point,” Natasha said, smirking at Tony who was now choking on his drink. 

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Sarah said, not exactly aware of the fact that they were making fun of Tony.

“Yeah, so sweet,” Tony muttered bitterly, glaring at Natasha and Clint who were laughing their asses off. 

“Mr. Bucky, are you going to make cookies tomorrow? It’s my last day here before I go back to school,” Peter asked, now standing in front of Bucky and using his puppy dog eyes. 

Sarah smiled at the boy then exchanged a look with Bucky. 

“Why don’t I make my signature pie? Stevie did always love it when there was enough sugar,” Steve and Bucky’s faces lit up in glee at the idea of Mrs. Rogers’s pie. 

“Really, Ma?” Steve asked, sounding exactly like he did on his tenth birthday, after Bucky and Sarah had made cookies for Christmas. 

That was also that day Bucky had realized he was head over heels for his best friend. 

“Of course, Steve. I’m only here for a short while, so I might as well make your favorite dessert. Is it ok if I use your kitchen tomorrow, Mr. Stark?” Sarah asked, turning to the man in question who was just doodling equations on a notepad. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” Tony said distractedly, returning his focus to his paper. 

Sarah smiled at the two boys who were now talking to Peter about how amazing the pie was. 

“You did a good job on him,” Natasha said as she watched Steve and Bucky excitedly talk to Peter.

Sarah smiled, “Yeah, I think I did alright,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment :)
> 
> You can find updates about my stories/my life on social media!
> 
> Tumblr: rox-fanfics  
> Instagram: rox_fanfics  
> Twitter: rox_fanfics  
> Tik Tok: rox_fanfics


End file.
